


FF#2: Game On

by JadedQuill



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Olicity Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedQuill/pseuds/JadedQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity Flash Fic entry. Prompt #2: Game On.</p><p>My first attempt at this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF#2: Game On

Breathe. Everything is in the breath.

                Oliver swung around the corner in a smooth, oft-practiced motion. He spotted, categorized and prioritized targets on little more than instinct. They moved fast, faster than any normal human should. Arrow, knock, draw, breathe, loose. Three arrows on target.  Dive, roll under the swinging beam. Two more targets, no time to fire twice.  The Arrow knocked two and sent both into their targets.

                “I thought you said this was going to be challenging.” Keeping an eye on the beam’s motion, Oliver eased into a crouch as he watched for more targets to appear over the next ledge.  “Isn’t the beam a bit low-tech for you?”

                “I am working on a budget, seeing as you’re broke now. What with losing the company, to the machinations of a psychotic super-human. … and everything.” Felicity’s voice stumbled to a halt, as her brain caught up with what her mouth was saying. Oliver didn’t need the reminder, but it didn’t hurt quite as much from Felicity’s lips; he could picture her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “Ahem. Don’t you start underestimating me now. If I were you, I’d be paying closer attention.”

                That was when the floor fell out from underneath him.

                The fall was short, but when he landed he was surrounded.

                “That’s my girl,” his lips twitched into a grin. “Game on.”


End file.
